1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control devices and more particularly to electronic controllers having universal application for operating in a programmable sequence such things as lights, motors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to be able to automatically operate a plurality of electronically operated switches through one or more programmable sequences to achieve a desirable overall operating effect. For example, many fountains have a plurality of water jetting actions which it can perform. In addition, these fountains commonly have a plurality of lights that can be turned on or off to achieve different visual lighting effects, both with respect to color as well as providing illumination to various physical parts of the fountain, or to provide light intensity or direction to variously artistically display the fountain as it operates through its water jetting sequence.
Timers have been provided with cams for closing and opening switches to provide programmed sequencing. Improvements have included timers driving electronic switches for achieving the same effect as the timers with mechanical cams. In either event, the set sequence, once determined, has not been easy to change. Moreover, the number of steps in the sequence has not been easy to increase or to subtract from and the number of outputs provided to individual devices to be controlled has been limited with no convenient way provided for expanding such number.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved electronic controller not relying on a timer for sequencing a plurality of electronic devices.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved electronic controller in which the steps in the sequence are readily increased or decreased.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide an improved electronic controller in which the number of outputs to controlled devices is readily changeable.